A Strawberry and Vanilla Shortcake
by Megyan
Summary: The aliens have left and Ichigo is suffering with pent up energy, and Ryou is suffering from Ichigo's energy aswell. This could lead to either fun or insanity for the both of them. Summary stinks, story stinks less, read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Haha! I am back!! Yay for meee!!! Those of you who have read my previous story "butterfly" may recognize some of the first and second chapter, but still read 'em because it's all re-written and actually good now!! The second chapter is better, and like, three times longer, but you cant read that until I get my first, not one... but TWO reviews!! Mwahaha!! So yeah, enjoy it, don't enjoy it, love it, loath it, I really don't care, but R+R anywayz!! And now, I have Usui-kun from Maid-sama to say the disclaimer!!**

**Usui: Megyan doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor will she ever own it.**

**Megyan: Unless one of my readers wants to get me it!!**

**Usui: Somehow I doubt it...**

**Megyan: *depressed***

**Ryou: Wait a second, why aren't I doing the disclaimer!? He's not even IN this anime!! **

**Megyan: Shut up, you have been replaced.**

**Ryou: *depressed***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Early mornings, boredom, and a whack to the head**

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her alarm clock without pulling down her sheets. 7:56. On a normal school day she would probably freak out, but it was Saturday and she wouldn't have to be at the café until 10:00 today, thank goodness.

She yawned and cautiously brought out a toe to touch the floor. It was cold, but not too cold. Clambering out of bed she trudged, half asleep, downstairs into the kitchen. Her mum was already there making a breakfast of some sort; unlike Ichigo, she could actually cook without poisoning everyone who ate it.

"Ohayo! You're up early! Well, for you anyway..." Ichigo's mum, Sakura, said cheerfully.

"Ohayo, 'kaa-san... I hope that tastes as good as it smells." Ichigo replied yawning. She sighed, it was the same thing everyday; get up, school, work, go home, homework, sleep, and repeat. It was enough to drive you mad.

"Is something the matter? Nothing's gone wrong with you and Aoyama-san has there?" she said her tone changing to concern, or maybe curiosity, it was rather hard to tell with Ichigo's mum sometimes.

"No, mum!" Infact, things were just... perfect... with her and Masaya, "I just wish I could do something useful... It's so boring just doing the same old things, over and over nyaa." Ichigo whined, at least when she was a mew, she accomplished things. Her hyper-active energy was being so wasted in the normal life she was living now.

"The world is coming to an end! First Ichigo gets up early, and then she complains about not helping enough!" her mother pretended to faint.

"Ichigo, if you want to do something useful, you could stop drinking all the milk before breakfast..." her dad said grumpily, staring at the empty milk carton, Ichigo hadn't even noticed him come in.

"Ahh, gomen, dad," Ichigo sweatdropped behind him. "I better start getting ready then," she sighed again and raced up to her room to get changed.

*****

Ichigo reached for the door of the bright pink café, she was still an half an hour early but she could hear Keiichiro bustling around in the kitchen, readying some of the cakes she would have the 'thrilling' job of taking to various customers.

Her delicate fingertips had just touched the handle when the doors burst open and hit her right in the middle of her face.

"Kyaa!!!" she screamed as she fell backwards on her bum. "Oww!!"

"Huh? Strawberry, what are you doing here, baka?" the annoying blond boss asked irritably, looking down on her.

"Shirogane! Uh, I do work here you know!" she yelled, scrambling to her feet and rubbing the sore red mark on her face.

"But you're supposed to be late... have the pigs sprouted wings?" he replied sarcastically. Ryou was in no mood to deal with her stupidity right now.

"Fine! If you prefer that I come in late, I'll just head home and watch TV!" she shouted and turned on her heels.

"Strawberry,"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around, _What does he want now?_

"Since you're here, you can start cleaning! Get changed and get to work or I'll count you as slacking off!" he ordered grumpily, and continued walking down the road to where ever it was he was going.

"Ugh! I hate him! I hate him, I hate him!" she screamed as she stomped towards the change-rooms. While she changed she wondered what was up; Shirogane was acting weird... Well, he was still a jerk, but usually he at least had fun when he teased her. Disregarding his unusual bad mood as displeasure at seeing her she got ready and started cleaning ready for the customers she would get bombarded with. _Some things never change, no matter what baka Shirogane acts like_, she thought grumpily, practically attacking the floor with the mop.

* * *

**Megyan: And there you have it!! The next Chappy is far more fluffy... 'cuz I like fluff!! And remember folks; to get the next chapter I need TWO reviews!! *scary voice* SO REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF USUI'S AWESOMENESS!!**

**Ichigo: ARGH! The awesomeness, it BURNS!!!**

**Ryou: *jealous***


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is Chappy 2!! I know I said 2 reviews, but Apparently I got like 4 while I was sleeping last night XD!! I know I said fluff... THIS IS AS MUCH DARN FLUFF AS YOU ARE GETTING MWAHAHAA!!! More fluff hopefully to come... if that's what you guys want. I might add some Baka (Masaya) bashing if you guys think it would be nesse- nesca- man, I cant spell that... *sweatdrop* I'll add some if you want it lol. So yeah, I know Keiichiro is kinda OOC in this chapter... but this is seriously how I picture him if he had lots of caffeine, sorry to any OOC haters but yeah, deal with it XP So I'll get writing chapter 3 and I'll upload it when I get enough reviews from my adoring fans!! *laughs* Okay, I cant say that with a straight face... *snicker* So enough blah blah blahing, on with the chapter!!**

**Usui: Megyan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew no matter what she says... she's not awesome enough.**

**Me: HEY!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**A present, another bump to the head, and an explanation that could only come from a Strawberry Baka**

Ryou walked down the street, not having even the slightest clue what he was looking for. _Why am I doing this again?_ He wondered frustrated, s_he wont accept anything from me anyway... so why bother wasting my time and money on this?_ Ryou didn't know why the thought of getting the Strawberry a gift made him so mad, maybe it was the thought that he wouldn't have the guts to give it to her in the end anyway... he hated the thinking that he was such a coward.

He rubbed his temples. His headache was worse than usual now. Why was he doing it? Keiichiro had suggested it. So of course he would do it... Keiichiro knew what he was talking about, right? Ryou wasn't so sure any more...

**Flashback**

It was late that night and Ryou was pacing his room, his face set to a deep scowl. He was thinking of her, again. Given up on pacing and thinking, he resulted in banging his head on the wall; repeatedly.

"Damn you Strawberry... one of these days I'm gonna-"

"Stop living in denial?" Keiichiro offered 'kindly', standing in the doorway. When did he get here??

"I'm NOT in denial!!" Ryou replied indignantly, folding his arms and pouting, accidentally looking quite feminine.

Keiichiro chuckled, "I rest my case. So why are you in denial?" he asked, sitting on a conveniently placed chair and resting his chin in his hand thoughtfully.

_Great_, Ryou thought, _now he's gonna play Dr. Phil again_. "Keiichiro, I'm REALLY not in the mood today."

"_Why_ are you not in the mood?"

Ryou's eyebrow twitched. "Because I've got a very _familiar_ headache _annoying_ me again..." he said glaring at his friend.

"You know what you should do?" Keiichiro said seeming very... hyper?? "Tomorrow you should go buy her a present!"

"Oh no... please no... you've had caffeine haven't you..." groaned Ryou; this is why he hid the coffee. _But maybe that isn't such a bad idea..._

**End Flashback**

So that's how in his moment of weakness Ryou had considered getting the Strawberry Baka a gift, and being the stubborn fool he was, he had forced himself to come out here and find something a teen-aged girl would want. A hard task for two reasons: 1) Contrary to popular belief; Ryou was not a teenage girl, 2) He hated shopping. Hated with a vengeance.

_This is self-imposed torcher... _he whined inwardly as he passed a group of drooling fangirls. He glared at them then turned back to the last shop he could possibly think of... and the worst yet... the dreaded cute jewellery shop... filled with gawking fangirls and horrible pink items, it was every boy's worst nightmare. Then something caught his eye. Perfect! Or atleast perfect enough to get me outta here... Purchasing the item he headed back to the cafe.

It was just closing time when Ryou came back, and Minto, Lettuce and Pudding were heading off; but Zakuro had a photo shoot or something, so she hadn't even turned up to work.

"Where's the Strawberry?" Ryou asked Minto, out of curiosity of course.

"Hmm? Why do you ask?" Minto said suspiciously, always looking for some sort of blackmail to hold against her friend. The perfect picture of a best friend you could always rely on, eh? Ryou groaned, Minto was the wrong person to ask, and she wouldn't answer _him_ until _he_ answered _her_.

"Ichi-oneechan is in the kitchen with Akasaka-san na no da!" Pudding bounced in saving Ryou from the Evil Mint. _What's she doing with him? Baka Strawberry..._ Ryou thought, the back of his neck prickling, the same sort of prickle he got when he saw Ichigo and Masaya together. He hated the thought that he got this jealous whenever he saw her with someone else, even someone like Keiichiro, but lately it had gotten worse than usual. Oh well, he would despair over his feelings later, as usual.

The rest of the mews left the café and Ryou headed into the kitchen, holding the small parcel he had gotten that day. He hesitated a the door, hand wavering at the knob. He could hear two voices, he thought it was Ichigo complaining, not that it would surprise him, but he couldn't hear the words. _No doubt complaining about her workload, her pay, and me_, he thought to himself smirking.

"Arigato for listening, Akasaka-san!" Ichigo shouted, really hyper. And, oh the irony, opened the door, smacking a startled Ryou in the face.

He wasn't expecting it, and his head flew back, hitting on the wall behind him. He dropped the parcel and there was a small tinkling sound. He tried to rub the back of his head and his forehead simultaneously, looking rather comical in the process.

"Ahh! Gomen Shirogane..." Ichigo sweatdropped, then her eyes hit the package. "Ooh, what is this? Is it a present?" She grabbed it up and held it to the side of her face, then shook it slightly, the small jingling noise sounding again.

"Ooh!! What is it?? Tell me Ryou, is it a gift? Who's it for?" she said loudly, still hyper and shaking the wrapped parcel, delighted at the sound. She seemed to have forgotten she was still mad at him for earlier, fortunately for Ryou

Ryou made a grab for the parcel, desperate to get it back before she broke it or something else stupid. "Baka Strawberry, give it back!" he yelled, starting to get angry, he had spent all day just trying to find the right one...

"Why? Oooooh, is it for a gi-irl? Oh Shirogane, I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" she said, eyes teasing and holding the slightest bit of evilness. _Oh great, now I'm in for it, _Ryou thought.

"NO! Now, just give it!"

"I'll give it back, IF you give me a raise." she said triumphant, and, yes, evil.

"Give it back, or I'll dock your pay." he countered, glaring at the baka red-headed girl. The threat visible in his cerulean blue eyes.

She seemed to give in, which really surprised Ryou. "Fine, Ryou, whatever, I've got to go clean the café," she said glaring at him, then threw him the parcel.

She passed a shocked looking Ryou and headed for the change rooms. Walking slowly, feet dragging behind her. _What was in that parcel?_ She wondered, _Who was it for? Ugh, never mind, if Shirogane wants to be a jerk, let him be._

"Um, Strawberry?" Ryou called hesitantly, looking away.

"Y-yes?" she turned around to face him, a small blush crawling its way onto her face.

"What... What were you talking to Keiichiro about?" Ryou was bewildered at himself. _What on earth possessed me to say that of all things?_

"Huh? Akasaka-san?" Ichigo thought confused as Ryou sweatdropped. _She's already forgotten? What a baka... _"Oh yeah! That's right!!" She finally declared, "IT WAS YOU!!" suddenly her hyper grin turned to a fierce glare and she pointed at him like he had just, um, stolen the last cookie or something. "SHIROGANE I WANT A RAISE!!"

Ryou's sweatdrop grew. Man she was random. "Uh... how about no?"

Changing tactics she made her best puppy dog eyes at him, the ones she usually reserved for Masaya. "But... but... I'm the only one who does any work, yet the other girls get paid the same amount I do! Which isn't much to begin with I might add."

_Gah, why does she have to be so darn cute when she's upset!_ He thought, trying to anywhere but at her eyes, which were growing bigger and more pitiful by the second. "You're such a Baka Strawberry..." Ryou mumbled, not giving a straight answer.

"Think of it this way nya!" she started, "suppose I came and asked you and Akasaka-san to help me with my science homework-"

"I'd refuse, and tell you to use your own baka brain," Ryou smirked as he interupted her speech.

"Quiet while I'm talking, Shirogane!" she scolded me before continuing, "So yeah, suppose I asked both of you to help, but Akasaka-san didn't do anything, he just sat, oh I don't know, DRINKING TEA IN THE CORNER AND NOT DOING ANYTH-"

"Ichigo!"

"Oh yeah, sorry, so Akasaka-san was doing nothing, and you helped me a lot, and then when we were finished I thanked Akasaka-san and gave him a hug, but I ignored you, how would you feel nya?" She finally finished what she was trying to say in one breath.

_I'd feel absolutely devastated_, he thought, but ,smirking, replied, "I'd feel sorry for Keiichiro."

She got angry at me again. "Nyaa~ jerk! You're supposed to say 'I would feel very upset, Ichigo'." Ichigo instructed, failing in an attempt to make her voice sound as low as Ryou's.

"I would feel very upset, Ichigo," he mimicked in a monotone.

"Exactly!" Ichigo completely missed the sarcasm in his sentence. "So to be fair, I'd have to give you an extra big hug for helping me! Do you see my point now?" as she said 'extra big' she stretched her arms out to show give and example of just how big it was.

"I'm a better hugger than Keiichiro?" Ryou's smirk grew wider as her face got satisfyingly redder.

"Uwaaa?! YOU HENTAI JERK!! That's all you gathered from that??" she shrieked in my face her face resembling a real strawberry, and her cat ears showing themselves with an audible 'pop'.

"Oh, so no denying it then?"

"Baka, baka, baka, HENTAI baka!" Ichigo yelled at him, accentuating each 'baka' with a hit on his head. Calming down slightly, she realised physical violence may not be the best way to get a raise out of her already angry boss, so she got back to the task at hand. "Please Shirogane? Pretty princess please with a cherry on top?"

"Ugh, you're such a child..." he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Fine, Strawberry, you can have one."

"Waah? Really? THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANKYOU!! You're the best Ryou!" she said doing a happy dance in the middle of the hall. She hadn't even realised she had used his given name.

"Yeesh, let me finish would you, baka? I meant you can have one IF," her face fell at the dreaded 'if' word, "IF you show me you can be mature, and not raise your voice until after work tomorrow." he smirked, finally, he could get some peace and quiet. "Now get back to cleaning or I will dock your pay for the entire week!" He flicked Ichigo's forehead and walked up to his room with the mysterious, yet long forgotten by the strawberry, package.

She opened her mouth to protest, but shut it as she started cleaning before she was any later finishing. She looked at the time on her phone and then the mess in the café; this was going to take hours. _Darn it, my parents are going to kill me..._

* * *

**Mwahaha!! Cliff Hanger!! What will happen in the next chapter?? YOU'LL FIND OUT IN... CHAPTER THREE!!!! When I get enough reviews to fuel my writer side ofcourse... the more reviews the faster the chapters will come! So yeah... that was a loooong chapter for me lolz, I'll try to keep 'em long whenever I have the inspiration hehe... THANKIES FOR READING AND REVIEWING GUYS!!! Now for a "thanks for my first comments"!!**

**Thank you all who commented!!**

**Chazzdaanimeluver: WHOOHOO!!! First commenter!! You get cyber huggles!! *huggles***

**Converse4life: Nyaa?? You think it's funny? WHOOHOO!!! I'm not a failure!!! Cyber huggles!! *huggles***

**MewSara100: Wowie, am I really that good? Nyaa~ Thank you sooo much!! Big cyber huggle for you!! *Uber huggle***

**platinumstrawberry56: Uwaa!! I was reviewed by platinumstrawberry-san?? YAYZ!!!! *hyper fangirl mode* And here's my chappy like you wanted! Hehe... hope there's enough fluff for ya! I stink at writing fluff... But I'll try extra hard just for you nya!! *bows down to platinumstrawberry56* *huggles***

**And that's it nyaa~ Today the people who get a huggle from a Maid-sama character are... MEWSARA100 AND PLATINUMSTRAWBERRY56!!!**

**Usui: *huggles Platinumstrawberry-san***

**Aoi: *huggles MewSara100***

**Thanks for reading guys!!**

**~Megyan**


	3. Chapter 3

**GAAH! SOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! *whacks self* I'm a real idiot... I was really busy nyaa~**

**Ryou: Busy doing WHAT?**

**Me: Busy doing NOTHING for your information! But anywayz, here it is! Chapter three! Sorry it's fairly short... but better than nothing I guess... Enjoy and dont forget to review!**

**Ichigo: Aren't you forgeting something?**

**Me: Oh yeah! I made a special present for you guys... I ILLUSTRATED THIS CHAPPY! Yayz for me! *claps* I might draw illustrations for all the chapters from now on if you guys want me to, so leave a note in the reviews if you want me to! There'll be a link after the chapter.**

**Ichigo: Actually I was talking about the disclaimer...**

**Me: Oh yeah... that too...**

**Aoi: Megyan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any characters from Tokyo Mew Mew, she only owns the horribly failed plot.**

**Me: So very very true... wait a minute... HEY!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**A late night and a filthy incident**

Puffing out her cheeks angrily Ichigo started wiping the tables. It was already a quarter past seven darn it! Where had the day gone? _Nyaa~ Dad is gonna be so angry... stupid Shirogane! I can't even give him a piece of my mind... somehow I have the feeling he planned this_... She ground her teeth and worked as quickly as possible.

After a while Ryou came back downstairs to watch his personal slave- uh... I mean 'employee' work. "Strawberry, you missed a spot," he said pointing to the opposite end of the room to where she was.

"Uh.. h-hai!" she said through clenched teeth as she raced to over to clean the so-called 'missed spot'. _Nyaa, when this is all over he is so dead meat_, she thought letting out a noise that sounded something like a feeble growl.

"And one over there," Ryou smirked and indicated to the furthest point he possibly could from where she already was cleaning. _I can't believe that I almost forgot how much fun it is to tease that Baka_, he mused as he watched her run back and forwards, quite entertained. He looked down at his watch, the baka was going to be so late getting home; it was already past 8 at night. Getting up from his comfortable place leaning against the doorway, he walked slowly to where Ichigo was scrubbing the floor with a bucket of dank and dirty water and a sponge. _She's just like Cinderella... my little Cinderella_, Ryou thought as she stood up abruptly, facing away from him, and most likely still oblivious that he had moved from his previous spot. Those thoughts were confirmed as she spun around suddenly and ran into him, incidentally flinging the mop bucket into the air. Ichigo had landed on top of Ryou, draped over his stomach so that they made the shape of an X. Remember the bucket that was full of filthy water? It managed to dump the entirety of its contents over the pair, making them both sopping and filthy.

Ichigo groaned and muttered a muted apology into the floor as the metal bucket, now empty, clanked on the ground beside them.

"Feel free to get off me any time, Clumsy Baka," he moaned in response, wet, uncomfortable and finding it hard to breath with the Strawberry crushing him. "you're REALLY heavy..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she grunted, pushing herself to her feet. "Nyaa~ I'm all icky now!" she exclaimed unhappily looking down at herself, at least I was still in my uniform...

Ryou just rolled his eyes at her choice of words as he too stood up and started walking upstairs.

"Uwaa, where are you going now?" Ichigo called following him.

"To have a shower, Baka, so unless you want to join me in there..." he trailed off smirking over his shoulder at her tomato red face.

"H-" she started to yell as a response, but then thought better of it. "No I'm fine... I'll just change..." the Strawberry grumbled as she turned and walked to the changing room. _Keep your cool Ichigo... he's just trying to get to you... remember what's at the end of this... MONEY._ Ichigo thought to herself with a Cheshire cat of a grin.

Keiichiro watched the whole thing from the kitchen door, more for his own personal amusement than anything else really. Who wouldn't find watching a boss and his employee get drenched? There was nothing in the gentleman's guide against that... _Hmm, maybe I should go talk to one of them... naah, they'll be fine..._ with that he walked back to his beloved kitchen to try and find where Ryou kept the coffee. He really had no idea why his blonde friend would go to such lengths to hide it; caffeine didn't affect him at all... just like Ryou 'never' snored....

Back with Ichigo, she had just finished getting dressed out of her uniform and was now squeezing her hair in an attempt at getting some of the water and or smell out of it. She moaned loudly and grabbed her deodorant. Pulling of the cap with a loud popping sound Ichigo set to dousing herself in the sweet strawberry scent. _Ohoho... Shiro-baka's gonna PAY when this is over..._ Looking at the time with a wince she grabbed her stuff and ran out the door before Shirogane could come downstairs and yell at her to finish cleaning. _Nothing that can't be done tomorrow!_ Her grin grew wider as she raced towards her house trying to get there before her father called a search warrant. Sure, it was only a quarter past nine, but what you're forgetting is that Ichigo's dad is well, a tad on the obsessive side when it comes to his little girl... Lets leave Ichigo to face her lecture alone then shall we? This could get messy.

* * *

**There you go! I couldn't be bothered to write out responses to the reviewers this time, sorry! But thank you all who took the time to read it!**

**Update: Sorry everyone, fanfiction DID screw up my link, so if you want the picture just say so in a review and I'll send you it, or check my profile, the link should be there too. Sorry for the horrible inconvenience... But yeah... not much I can do... other than murder the person that decided to block it in the first place... *cracks knuckles***

**Now REVIEW OR DIEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeyyy! I'm not dead! **

**Gah, I can't say sorry enough for not updating, I've been animating and looking after my DeviantArt, so this story has been the LAST thing on my mind... gomenasai *Dogeza***

**Ryou: You suck... you just suck...**

**Me: I know... *emo corner***

**Ichigo: Thank you to all those lovely people that reviewed! Reviews are an authors food! And Megyan needs to eat ALOT... *sweatdrop***

**Me: Hey! *pouts* TODAY I have a very special person to say the Disclaimer! Daisy, if you please~**

**Daisy: *grumbles* She does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, only the plot in this story...**

**Me: Good job! *puts away gun* Dengeki Daisy FOR THE WIN! NOW ON TO THE CHAPPY! *pumps fist***

**Ichigo: YAAAY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Ryou's Payback part 1:**

"**Welcome to Café Hell, slave"**

Ryou ran his hands through his hair furiously, trying to get every last remnant of the mop water off him.

"If my hair is flat tomorrow I'm gonna kill her," he glared at the imaginary Ichigo in front of him. We won't even attempt to wonder why his imaginary Strawberry was there while he was in the shower...

"Not my fault you sneaked up on me," imaginary Ichigo muttered and puffed out her cheeks in a pout, "You're just a meanie stalker pants."

Ryou retorted, "Well if you watched where you were going, Clumsy Baka!" At this point he should be concerned about his mental health, not only was he talking to himself, but he was arguing with himself too...

There was a knock at the bathroom door, and Keiichiro from behind it, "Um... are you okay in there? I heard shouting..." he trailed off.

"I'm FINE Keiichiro, yeesh."

"Oh... okay then... Have, um, fun in there?" footsteps grew gradually quieter and Ryou let out a loud groan. _I am going to make her life a living nightmare... _he thought darkly. _But how to make her so angry that she loses the bet and gives up her raise...? She's so darn stubborn._

He frowned in concentration, mentally running through all the different ways to make the strawberry pay for ruining his perfect hair and making him smell funny. He pouted, then, slowly, broke into a massive grin.

"Perfect."

The next day Ryou waited for the Strawberry to finally get to work so he could start the torcher. Waited for two hours. TWO WHOLE FREAKING HOURS. He groaned and glared at the path leading up to the café, leaning against the outside wall. For the umpteenth time that day he gave his hair a ruffle, trying to get it's former glorious volume and shine into it and failing.

The other mews had already arrived for work, bar Zakuro who was still in Paris for yet another photo shoot, and the usual chaos was exploding inside with Lettuce's awkward motor-skills and Pudding's over-zealous effort to entertain the customers. Only this time no-one was cleaning up after it all. His eye twitched. _Dammit Strawberry! Get your butt down here already!_ he yelled mentally.

Then, as if by magic, the panting and flushed girl was in front of him, sprinting down the path to the door. "Sorry I'm lat- KYAA!" she screamed as she tripped on her shoelace, faceplanting the ground. "Nyaa~ gomen Shirogane..." the muffled apology came from under the strawberry pancake. She picked herself up off the ground and dusted her clothes off.

"Strawberry, you're late. Almost _two hours_ late," he growled, glowering at her while she frowned back defiantly, trying to keep her cool.

"Sorry Shirogane nyaa... there was a dog and it licked me and chased me scared me and then-" she rambled on until she was interrupted by a painful flick to the nose.

"Just shut up and get to work already," Ryou mumbled grumpily, but inside he was smirking.

"Okay, okay nyaa~" she started to walk past him but was stopped by a firm grip around her arm. Ichigo let out a startled gasp at the contact and looked at the perpetrator, Ryou, with a steadily redder face. "Shi-Shirogane?" the strawberry, now quite resembling her name, squeaked.

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart sped up considerably as he leaned down toward her cheek, letting his hot breath tickle her ear. She could feel her ears growing hot and wasn't surprised when her familiar animal appendages brought themselves into view.

Ryou smirked in satisfaction at the feeling of her squirming in his grasp and inched even closer to her ear. "Welcome to Café Hell, slave... be ready to serve me," he murmured then gave her soft black ear a quick lick.

He looked down at the 'poof' of light as it cleared, revealing a somewhat dazed kitten. "Didn't know I excited you so much Strawberry," he smirked at her helpless form.

"N-nyaaa~" the kitten squeaked, trying to recover from the horribly irresistable flirting that was coming from her young, gorgeous, smart, rich, and absolutely awesome-in-every-way, boss's mouth.

"Well, I'll see you later then, baka Neko-Strawberry," he turned, shoving his hands into his pockets casually. He walked towards the door, opened it, then looked back over his shoulder at the black furball.

"Oh, by the way, you're doing overtime again tonight."

"Nyaaaaaaaaa!" she wailed in kitty language, hoping desperately that meowing didn't count as shouting or whining.

When Ichigo -after much pain and misery- finally managed to change back human and get dressed into her uniform she was met outside the change-rooms by none other than her infuriating blonde boss, much to her dismay. She forced a smile and tried to get past him, only to be blocked from moving any further.

"Uhuhuh," he scolded patronisingly, "you cant go out there while not in uniform." You could just SEE the smugness in his eyes.

"But I am in uniform, Shirogane-_san_," she said sweetly, eye twitching in annoyance. Oh boy, she was gonna MURDER him when this was all finished...

"No you're not, _this_ is your new uniform!" Ryou produced a skimpy piece of fabric that resembled a _belt_ more than a skirt, and a too-short-too-low shirt from _who-knows-where_ and placed it in the horrified girl's hands. "Effective immediately."

Ichigo just stood there holding the disgusting clothes (or lack there of) slack-jawed. "I-I can't wear this," she said through clenched teeth, still trying desperately to keep her cool and not just shoot him and be done with it all.

"Oh but you have to... if you want that raise of yours..."

How Ichigo would have loved to rip that bloody smirk off his face.

The Strawberry just sighed and looked at him.

"I'm telling you, I can't wear this Shirogane."

He felt the heat threaten to show on his face. _Why does she have to be so darn cute when __she's serious? Maybe I did take it too far..._ Shaking his head to banish his thoughts, he cleared his throat. "Fine then, just... just go serve the customers before I dock your pay completely," he grunted, letting her past, ears just a tinge pink.

Ichigo instantly brightened up. "Nyaa~ thankies Shirogane!" she said, throwing the outfit back at him and skipping to the tables. This mature thing was great! She'd have to use THAT one more often...

Ryou repressed a chuckle and shook his head, "Same old Baka..." He took a small package out of his pocket, listening to the quiet jingle. "Maybe one day..." stowing it back in his pocket he followed behind the hyper girl out.

But there's much more fun to be had, Ryou! No going soft now; your slave's waiting!

* * *

**I know... it stinks... don't hate me *sadface***

**It was chucked together at different parts of the last few months, so it's probably really confusing and inconsistent... I'll try better next time I promise!**

**NOW REVIEW OR FACE MY WRATH! RAWR! **

**(also, my profile has a link to my DeviantArt, please check it out!)**


End file.
